World of Light Plush
World of Light Plush is an ongoing and popular series in VAF. The series is based on Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. It has been the first most popular series on the Vester&Friends series with the first episode reaching 400,000 views. Main Objective The series starts as an ordinary party and all of the plush characters that are Smash fighters are invited. Everything seems to be normal until they encounter Galeem and the Master Hands. They all defeat the fighters and brainwash them with their light energy. Only Kirby survives and he must save his friends in order to restore the army before they can stop Galeem for good. List of Characters Blue Yoshi’s Team Mario Blue Yoshi Link Jigglypuff Pichu King Dedede Inkling Boy Ryu Donkey Kong Bowser Jr. Fox Pac-Man Greninja Meta Knight Piranha Plant Joker Ike Kirby’s Team Kirby Peach Inkling Girl Bowser Megaman Rosalina and Luma Pikachu Isabelle Cloud Green Yoshi Red Yoshi Daisy Lucina Mewtwo Ken Sonic’s Team Sonic Luigi Mr. Game & Watch Zelda Ash Ketchum(along with Squirtle, Charizard, and Ivysaur) Roy Olimar Yellow Yoshi Wario's Team White Yoshi Lucario Wario Marth Blue Kirby Purple Yoshi Diddy Kong Characters still brainwashed Black Yoshi Banjo Kazooie Falco Incineroar Yellow Kirby Corrin Pink Yoshi Trivia Just like in the game, Sonic, Pac-Man, Ryu, Ken, Joker, Cloud, Banjo Kazooie, and Megaman are all third-party characters. Everyone else are from Nintendo. So far Blue Yoshi, Green Yoshi, Red Yoshi White Yoshi Yellow Yoshi and Purple Yoshi have been freed over Galeem’s control.The other yoshi's are still in trouble Incineroar is the only remaining Pokémon in the series that has not been freed from Galeem’s control. In Kirby’s team all the female characters are in the team except for Zelda Corrin Purple Yoshi and Pink Yoshi. Zelda is on Sonic’s team and Purple Yoshi is on Wario´s team Corrin and Pink Yoshi are still Brainwashed. When Red Yoshi was freed, Green Yoshi started to have a crush on him. Mr. Game and Watch and Ash Ketchum made a cameo in the very end of WOLP Episode 9. So far, Mario and Link are the only characters to lose a fight. Mario, Link and Isabelle are the only characters that had encountered spirit fighters that look just like their original selves. Episode 10 is Mr. Game and Watch’s first appearance and he appears as a paper cut-out, not a plush. Luigi was in Blue Yoshi’s team for a short time, but he wanted to develop his own team with Sonic just to avoid a petty fight with Mario all over again. Ken, Marth, Lucario, and Olimar made a cameo appearance in the end of Episode 10. The intro of WOLP appeared in VAF Plush Shorts Volume 30. When the intro ended, a scene shows Waluigi crying that he may never make it in Smash. The series was mentioned in Baby Mario’s Switch when Baby Mario asked Mario if he could join in WOLP. However he can’t join, due to BM not being a playable Smash fighter. Greninja, Banjo Kazooie, and Roy made a cameo appearance in the end of Episode 11 Falco and Lucina made a cameo at the end of Episode 12. So far Lucina Corrin and Pink Yoshi are the only female fighters that are new to the series Ike and Incineroar made a cameo at the end of episode 13 Yellow Kirby and Corrin made a cameo at the end of episode 14 Pink Yoshi made a cameo at the end of episode 15 So far Pink Yoshi is the only Yoshi that´s new to the series Category:Series Category:Popular Pages